The present invention relates to vehicle recorders, and particularly to a vehicle recorder system using a non-volatie memory card to reconstruct the event conditions after a traffic accident occurs. Thereby, the vehicle conditions and environment states can be correctly determined.
With the increment of traffic flows, traffic accidents occur frequently, and thus many disputes are induced. Most of the disputes are due to the reasons that the responsibilities can not be well identified since the facts about the accidents can not be reconstructed. Thereby, a longer period of time is required to solve the disputations. The conventional ways for determining accident events include to determine the direction and the location of the vehicle, conditions of the instruments, traces of braking, etc. However, these ways are only auxiliary ways for judging the conditions of accidents. They can not accurately determine the real conditions as the accident occurs. As a result, many faulty determinations are induced.
Moreover, the accident site or the vehicle may possibly Undergo changes because of rains, movement of the vehicle, fires, etc. Thus, the responsibility of the accident can not be determined.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle recorder system, wherein the recorder has a non-volatile memory card which can record the traffic condition, so that as an accident occurs, the data in the non-volatile memory card can be read by another mainframe. Thereby, the user can reconstruct the traffic conditions so as to make a correct judgement about the responsibility of the accident
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle recorder system, wherein a palm-top card reader can be connected to the recorder for reading the data in a non-volatile memory card. Thereby, a traffic police can determine whether a driver has violated the traffic rule.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle recorder system, wherein the data about the vehicle can be recorded completely so that the data can be used as a reference for improving traffic conditions.
The final object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle recorder system, wherein in maintenance, the operator can read the data stored in the non-volatile memory card of the recorder so as to understand the condition of the vehicle. Thereby, the operator may repair the vehicle immediately and correctly, so as to reduce the repairing time.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a vehicle recorder system which comprises a system control unit as a control center of the system so that the system is capable of recording successfully; a non-volatile memory card for reading-only and writing repeatedly; if the capacity of the non-volatile memory card is saturated, the non-volatile memory card is capable of being used repeatedly; a control keyboard unit having functions of inputting, and selections; a, power supply for supplying power to the system; a sensing detecting unit for capturing data of a moving vehicle; and an A/V compressing unit for compressing image and voice data for reducing the data required to be stored in the non-volatile memory card. The non-volatile memory card is used as a primary recorder and a microcomputer is used as a control center. An infrared lens is used in real-time image capturing with a Doppler detector, and A/V compressor. Not only the operation of the vehicle can be recorded completely, but the environment condition can be recorded, and thereby, the faults due to manual determination can be avoided.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.